Overleg:Rode Lijst
Rode lijst van ...? RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:04 (UTC) :Voorbeeld = http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Belgische_Rode_Lijst_(zoogdieren) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 14:06 (UTC) ::Dieren dus :-) RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:07 (UTC) Mooie lijst, maar ik heb zo mijn twijfels. Libertas is een geïsoleerd eiland ver van de Europese kust. Hoe kunnen hier zo'n grote zoogdieren zitten? Geïmporteerd? RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:24 (UTC) :Mh... Daar zeg je wat... Een geval zoals de Galapagoseilanden en Madagaskar, moeten we dan unieke diersoorten hebben? Greenday2 10 jun 2009 14:25 (UTC) ::Of je zegt dat de Romeinen of Belgen ofzo al deze beesten meebrachten waardoor de inheemse zooi uitstierf. RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:28 (UTC) :::Idd :P Greenday2 10 jun 2009 14:33 (UTC) Steingeit Ik noem 600 steingeiten op een klein eiland niet echt kwetsbaar. Voor de rest is op het Skeêr Ylan ook niets meer dan gras te vinden! :-) RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:50 (UTC) :Libertas heeft daarintegen gebergte, graslanden, rivieren, kuststrook, nationale parken,... :) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 14:51 (UTC) ::Daar gedijen ze niet. Ik denk niet dat er ooit meer dan 600 steingeiten zijn geweest. Ze doen het momenteel juist uitstekend! :-) RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 14:53 (UTC) :::Oh :P Greenday2 10 jun 2009 14:59 (UTC) Je vergeet rat. Zij waren de oorzaak van de pest. RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 16:00 (UTC) :Neen hoor, stond er al bij ;) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 16:05 (UTC) ::Er staat niet bij dat hij gevaarlijk is voor de mens ;-) RoughJustice10 10 jun 2009 16:06 (UTC) Rode Lijst was een geode naam geweest voor een communistische partij :P --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 16:57 (UTC) : Alles Libertaanse? Geen Munteguaanse, Koningse, Esdoornse, Victoriaanse? :| --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:44 (UTC) :: W00ps, niet aan gedacht, bedankt ;) Greenday2 10 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) :::De egoïst... Liberalisme is individu, niet communisme! --OuWTB 10 jun 2009 17:45 (UTC) ::::Hahaha --Bucureştean 10 jun 2009 17:47 (UTC) Getallen Dat is overbodig. 100 konijnen, 100 vossen, 100 geiten, 100 haaien, 100 muggen, 100 mensen. Het is allemaal anders en die nummers maken het geen haar duidelijker, wè. -Markvondeegel 11 jun 2009 15:06 (UTC) :De statussen? --Bucureştean 11 jun 2009 15:08 (UTC) ::Jei, die toals bie je stoates. -Markvondeegel 11 jun 2009 15:11 (UTC) Hulp nodig? Dat ene boek van Joeri. On the ... of Libertan ... zoiets. Dat kan mss van pas komen ;) --OuWTB 17 jun 2009 17:08 (UTC) :Bedankt, kan ik wat mee doen ;) Greenday2 17 jun 2009 17:55 (UTC) Wie zijn rotslechte idee was dat om Joeri's boek door het slijk te trekken? 21 jun 2009 12:25 (UTC) :Geen idee fluit :P Greenday2 21 jun 2009 12:54 (UTC) ::If you're messin' with Yuri, you're messin' with me! 21 jun 2009 13:03 (UTC) ::: Nou, het boek is een samengeraapt wikipedia-artikel over uitgestorven diersoorten (die echt bestaan hebben), die al in geen honderd jaar gezien zijn MAAR wel nog op Libertas leven :s Aangezien alles gewoon overgekopiëerd is van wikipedia, is er niet veel aan ;) (t'is eruit :P) Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:05 (UTC) :::: Ach man, de helft van onze artikels zijn wikipedia-inspired :D En op zich is't niet mogelijk: we leven al eeuwen geïsoleerd van de rest van de wereld. Biologisch gezien zo gek nog niet. 21 jun 2009 13:11 (UTC) ::::: "Op zich ist niet mogelijk" "zo gek nog niet", allebei in één zin? Wat wil je nu zeggen? XD Greenday2 21 jun 2009 13:13 (UTC) ::::::Darwin was here (haha) Æsopos 21 jun 2009 13:13 (UTC) :::::::Ik heb me mistypt :D Ik bedoelde "op zich is 't nie ONmogelijk" 21 jun 2009 13:19 (UTC)